Sounds Like a Musical
by Lil Bre
Summary: Draco and the Weasleys befriend two music-loving American siblings. One must protect Draco from DeathEaters, and the other must prevent the other from cauing insanity to everyone. Choas and music insures DG Ch 3 up
1. Default Chapter

Okay... this is my first DG story, so... be nice to it or else I'll kick you guys in the eye :)

Disclaimer: I do not own HP, it's JK Rowling's bright idea to write a series about an abused wizard and get millions of bux and be richer than the queen :)

Chapter 1: The Foreign Exchange Nutcases From Hell! (Actually... America... same difference)

Draco Malfoy was sitting in his large study room reading a letter from someone who sent it to him by a small owl flying around the room lively. He enjoyed recieving letters from his new girlfriend, since they actually couldn't _see_ each other over summer holidays. As he finished reading the parchment, he pulled out a sheet of his own and started scribbling, but he soon fell out of his chair as the tiny owl fluttered and hooted in his ear.

"Dammit, Pigwidgeon," Draco recovered from the fall. He managed to grab the small bird with his Seeker-like reflexes and placed him inside a small cage. "I swear, if you wasn't Ginny's, I would've hexed you to Canada!" Pig just hooted merrily and flew corner to corner of the cage. Draco sighed and continue writing his letter.

_Ginny,_

_I miss you, too. Your summer has gone better than mine for sure. I've been bored out of my mind since I left Hogwarts Express! Good luck on that foreign exchange student. Don't get driven to insanity by your brothers, I wanna see your face again._

_D_

He folded the parchment, took Pig out of the cage, and carried him to a nearby window and watched the owl fly away with the letter. He then headed for the door and started to search for his mother. Ever since his father was sentenced to Azkaban, everything has been quiet in the Malfroy manor, which was the way he liked it. He was relieved from becoming a Death Eater and being beatened by his so called father. As he walked along the long halls to his mother's study, he saw a house elf, named Ixi, jog by.

"Good morning, Mr. Malfoy," Ixi greeted rushing by.

"Morning, Ixi," Draco replied.

"What's up, Blondie," he heard an unfamilar voice say as a figure pass by suddenly behind Ixi.

"Sup," he replied unknowingly. He looked to his attention and saw a female a tad shorter than himself walk by. She was wearing a Muggle long-sleeve shirt that was orange with gray on the sleeves. She wore a black Muggle cap backwards saying 'Rattler' in orange and green letters, which covered his blackish-brown hair(which was in a ponytail). He had to baggy blue jeans, so baggy you barely saw her black shoes. He was wearing some weird headset with noise blaring from it as she continued following Ixi down the hall. "Hey!" Ixi came to a stop and looked at her master. The girl accidently tripped over the elf.

"Ow!" She removed the headset from her ears. "Sorry about that, elf-girl."

"None taken, Ms. Sprits," Ixi helped her off the floor. She faced Draco with fear. "Yes, sir?"

"Who is she?" Draco demanded.

"You must be Draco," she said in a southern accent and shook Draco's hand. "Name's Jamie Sprits. Nice meeting ya."

"Pleasure," Draco stared at the girl. "What brings you here, anyways?"

"Oh, that." Jamie pulled out a piece or crumbled parchement from her pocket and read out loud: " 'I am a foreign exchange student from J.L. LeFlore Mobile, Alabama on request of Nacrissa Malfoy for a year. I must protect Draco Malfoy-- that's you, kid-- for-' I have no clue. That's why I'm here now." She refolded the paper and placed it in her pocket. "See ya." She and Ixi made their way towards Mrs. Malfoy's study; Draco followed behind.

"I do _NOT_ need protection of any sort!" Draco got in the way of them to reach the door. Jamie looked lamely at the blonde boy and sighed.

"Move," Jamie simply said.

"No," Draco sneered.

"Move, Kid."

"No and stop calling me Kid," Draco glared at the brown-eyed teen. "I bet you're not older than me."

"Of course I'm no older than you. Not even 16 til November. But, you're still a child in my book until 21 years of age, _Kid_. Now, move." Draco's face turned from a sneer, a smile, and to laughter.

"You're only 15, you're calling me Kid, and expect me to actually let you protect me? What a laugh!"

"Fine," Jamie started to back off nonchantly. "Have it your way. Go get killed somewhere." She went back a few more steps and stopped. She then turned around and started charging at the blonde tene like a football linebacker. Not being able to get out of the way in time, Draco was thrown by the girl's abnormal strength through the doors and landed on the couch next to her mother, whom was reading a book.

"Nice to see you escort Ms. Sprits to my study, Draco," Nacrissa said, not looking up from the book.

"Yea," Draco managed to sqeak out. Nacrissa closed her book and gave a warm smile at Jamie.

"Draco, this is your new guard when you attend Hogwarts this year, Jamie Sprits. I wanted to make sure you was safe from Voldemort's harm, so I hired the best in your age group in the world," she explained to her only son. "I also want you to keep a sharp eye on her as well, for her mother and I are quite good friends. The Order also recomended it for your safety from your father as well."

"Wait, wait, wait," Draco caught his breath, rising from the couch, "she's the best in the world?!"

"Got beef, Blondie?" Jamie stretched her arms out. "Want to try and prove me different?"

"If it's a fight you want, a fight you'll get!"

Ginny Weasley was resting on her bed lazily during the afternoon. She sent a letter to her secret boyfriend and was waiting on a reply. It's only been 3 weeks into summer vacation and she missed Draco muchly. She would've visited Draco almost everyday of the day if it wasn't for the whole family rivalary going around since the beginning of time. She started playing with her auburn hair when she heard tapping coming from her window. She noticed the tiny gray owl with a parchment in her mouth and opened the window. Pig flew around excitedly, dropped the letter on the ground, and flew out the open door to Ron's room. She unfolded the paper and read it twice. '_I gotta send him a reply_,' she thought, looking around the room for a scrap of parchment. Realizing she ran out, she went to Ron's room to find some.

"Hey, Gin," Ron greeted, whom was trying to playing a muggle toy called a 'paddleball' unsuccessfully. "Whatcha want?"

"I need some parchment, got any?" Ginny asks.

"Whatcha need it for?" Ron rose his eyebrow. "Not for that guy you've been talking to? He sent you another one, didn't he?"

"None of your business, Ron," Ginny started searching around for parchment. Ron noticed a piece of paper in Ginny's hand. With quick reflexes, he snatched it from her hand and read it. "RON WEASLEY GIVE THAT BACK NOW!!" She caught up to him as he opened the parchment. Turning red, she tried reaching the letter from her brother's reach, but was too short to reach. "GIVE IT!"

"Who is it from? Why won't you tell me? I'm going to find out anyways," Ron gave the paper back.

"Because no one would understand, that's why!" Ginny yelled at him.

"Did I come in at the wrong time?" A tall, bulky figure stood in the doorway. He wore a Saints jersey and black carpenter's pants. He was nearly bald but knew that his hair was jet black on his brown skin. Soon, Mrs. Weasley came from the kitchen and smiled at the stranger.

"You must be Jacob Sprits, welcome to the Burrow," Mrs. Wealsy enbraced the teen in a bear hug.

"Good.... to be... here," Jacob replied between breathes. "Choking... not breathing..."

"Sorry, dear," she let go to him. She faced her remaining 2 children in the house and said, "I would like for you to meet our exchange student, Jacob Sprits. Jacob,"

"You can call me Coby," Jacob insisted.

"Alright, Coby, this is my daughter Ginny and my youngest son, Ronald," Mrs. Weasley introduced.

"Hey, mate," Ron put his hand out.

"Sup," Coby took his hand and shook it roughly.

"Hi Coby," Ginny took out her hand.

"Ginny," he shook her hand lightly.

"Please show Coby to his room, Ron. Lunch will be ready in a little bit." Mrs. Weasley left the teens to finish the food preperations.

"Follow me then," Ron and Ginny directed Coby to Charlie's old room. The buff teen set his bags and luggages down and sat down on the bed. "Sorry about the mess. Charlie is a slob."

"It's alright. Compared to my little sister's room, this is clean," Coby laughed. He pulled out a stereo from a bag and placed it on Charlie's dresser.

"You have a sister? Why she couldn't come? Too young?" Ginny as curiously.

"Oh, she's here, just not with me. She's only 9 months younger than me. She had to stay with some kid that has a weird name. What is it..." Coby placed his finger on his chin. "Draco something..."

"Malfoy?!" Ron and Ginny yelled at the same time.

"That's it! You must know him or something," Coby laughed placing a flat circle inside the stereo. "You'll be able see her first day of school." He pressed a few buttons and music suddenly started blaring from it.

"Muggle music?" Ron asks in interest. "You listen to them?"

"Not only that; I collect them," Coby grinned, reached for a large bag, and pulled out 4 books of all those flat circles. "Music is one of the few muggle things anyone can enjoy." Ginny flipped through the books in amazement. She has never seen so many items in a collection in her life, except her father's plug and battery collection, but that didn't count.

_I think I'm gonna have a good year with Coby around._

So... whatcha think? Please review, flame or not :)


	2. Breaking Out In Song

I'm glad SOMEONE liked my story, so ... yea DISCLAIMER!

I do not own HP. JK Rowling does! Not me! Nope! I don't have enough brain capasity or good grammar to create such a wonderful book.

Note: "_Italics_" means someone broke out into song while talking. '_Italics_' means they're thinking. Onward to the story!

Chapter 2- Breaking out in song for the first time

Draco was lying in bed since that evil afternoon where he got his ass kicked by Jamie. '_Who know that girl can fight..._' Draco thought solemnly, '_I had to find out the hard way._' The poor boy was punched, kicked, thrown, bitten, and slapped to death by his so-called bodyguard. And his muscles still ached, and it's late morning! He struggled to rise from his bed by rolling to the edge and sit up. As soon as he was sitting up, his door open with Jamie standing at it. She had her left eye barely open and she had in her hand her black skull cap, that was usually on top of her head, carrying it like a hand bag. The cap seems like it is alive and trying to be freed from her grasp.

"Is _this_ yours?" Jamie mumbled, opening the bag and a tiny gray owl flew from it excitedly. It noticed Draco and flew straight towards him.

"Not exactly mine, someone elses," Draco replied, trying to grab the letter from the bird. "Give it, Pig!"

"You named that thing Pig?" Jamie looks bewildered, her right eye wide open and her left trying. "That owl flew through my window and smacked me straight in the eye!"

"It's not mine, it's the Weasley's bird. Ginny just uses-" Draco shut his mouth after he realized he told his girlfriend's name.

"Oh, so it _is_ a girl. Ginny Weasley... where did I hear that name from... somewhere... Weasley... err...." Jamie placed her finger on her chin to think. After a good minute, Jamie snapped her fingers. "My brother Coby's staying with the Weasleys! Kick ass!"

"Oh God, he's the new exchange student?"

"Changing subjects, is this Ginny your girl? I won't tell anyone, promise."

"Yes."

"Does she give you sunshine, on a cloudy day?"

"Yea."

"Your heart, when it's cold outside, you have the month of May?"

"Yea, but where are you getting at?"

"_You guess, I'll say, what can make you feel that way?_

_Your girl_!"

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?!?!?!?!?!" Draco yelled out in frustration.

"_Talking about your girl._

_I've got sooo much honey, the bees envy me._

_I've got a sweeter song, than the birds in the tree."_

"It's offical, muggle music corrupts the minds of American wizards and witches!"

"_Well, I guess you say_

_What can make me feel this way?_

_My girl!"_ Draco grabbed Jamie by the shoulders and shook her to death.

"Stop it, lady! No more singing! I beg you!"

"Alright, alright," Jamie stopped. "But you WILL get addicted to music, that's a promise." Jamie gave Draco a smirk before leaving his room.

"This is going to be a loong ass year," Draco sighed, sitting back down in his bed, took the letter from Pigwidgeon, and unfolded it.

_D_

_I've missed you, too. I wish we can tell everyone about our relationship, but my brothers would kill us, Gryffindor would kill us, Slytherin would kill us, and your family would kill us.But we are going to visit Diagon Alley next Wednesday, maybe you can meet up with me somewhere along the way._

_Our foreign exchange student, Jacob "Coby" Sprits, is very nice. He loves all this muggle music he brought along with him. I actually like it, too. He says he has a sister that's at your place for a job. What is she doing? Is she's as nice as her brother? It appears Coby also likes Quidditch and says he'll join the team of whatever house he's in as a Beater. He's actually good in any position._

_I have to go, Harry and Hermione came to the Burrow today. Send a reply if you're going to Diagon Alley._

_Love you,_

_Ginny_

Ginny ran downstairs as soon as she sent Pig on another letter quest to greet Harry and Hermione at the door. She recognized the messy black hair and bush brown hair from any where, ran up the boy, and gave both of them a hug. "How were your summers?"

"As miserable as the others, thanks," Harry laughed. He then looked over Ron's shoulder to see Coby playing with his CD Player. "Uh..."

"'Uh' what, mate?" Ron questioned.

"Who's he?" Hermione asked.

"Name's Jacob, everyone calls me Coby," Coby took Hermione's hand and shook it lightly. "Nice meeting you..."

"My name's Hermione," she replied with a light shade of pink on her cheeks.

"I'm Harry," the black-haired teen interupted and stood in front of Coby. Harry grew over the summer, he was almost the same height as Ron and Coby, who was both 6'4''.

"What's up, Harry. Heard a lot about ya," Coby shook his hand, also.

"Yeah," Harry eyed him suspiciously.

"So Coby, where are you from?" Hermione asks.

"Mobile, Alabama from U.S.," he answers.

"Really? I read all about the U.S. I've always wanted to visited the southern states to see how their culture was different from the north," Hermione carried on a conversation with Coby.

"I don't trust him," Harry whispered to Ron and Ginny. "He looks like someone who you shouldn't trust."

"What makes you say that?" Ron asked.

"He's just jealous because he gets to talk to 'Mione and he can't," Ginny stiffled a laughed. They noticed Errol nearly miss the window and land on Ron's face.

"DUMBASS BIRD!" Ron cursed, picking up the bird and "setting" him on the couch. He removed the letters from he old owl's leg and looks at them. "It's our Hogwarts letters. They even sent yours, Coby's, and Hermione's. That man always know where someone is..."

"Cool," Coby gazed at the letter. "When do we shop?"

"Let's go next Wednesday at noon!" Ginny blurted out. Everyone peered over to the redhead and rose an eyebrow.

"You got this thing set out, eh Gin?" Ron still gave her a face. Ginny blushed and rush up the stairs in a hurry. An awkward silence flew through the four remaining people in the room.

"So... who's up for a game of wizard's chess?"

So, whatcha think? Please review!

Chapter's song(s): "My Girl" by The Temptations (1964) R.I.P. :(


	3. Dog of Diagon Alley

You should know the disclaimer by now... so... yeah... onward!

Chapter 3- The Dog of Diagon Alley

Draco walked through his private garden in the morning. He just got his reply from Ginny, wanted him to meet up with her in Diagon Alley outside of the bookshop. As he traveled along the stoned path, he heard two different voices in a distant.

"Madam, are you positive that I won't hurt madam with these weapons?" a squeaky voice quivered.

"I'm sure. Throw them the hardest you can," a very familiar voice replied. Soon, the sound of glass breaking echoed throughout the garden. Draco ran to the noise and noticed it was Jamie and her temporary house elf, Ixi. Jamie appeared to be blindfolded with a long wooden stick with dark green tape wrapped in the middle twirling it around her fingers. Ixi was using her elfish magic to toss old plates and pottery Mrs. Malfoy let Jamie have for the practice. Every time Jamie smashed the pots and plates to bits, they would conj our back together and float back to Ixi. Draco watched at a distance and in secret amazement at the American girl's skill.

"Maybe my mum had something on this girl after all," Draco said to himself. As he turned around to leave because he was getting bored with that practice, he was smacked in the back of the head. "What the bloody hell..." Draco placed his hand on the bruised spot on his head and searched around for the object that hit him. He noticed on the ground was the stick Jamie was smashing with. He looked at the girl again and noticed she was catching the pots and throwing them back like a Keeper in a Quidditch match.

"Jamie, I didn't know you could play Quidditch!" Draco yelled out to the blinded teen. Jamie jerked her head to the sound only to have an unfortunate impact with a large pot crashing on the side of her head.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Jamie yelled, removing the blindfold and rubbed her pounding forehead.

"Ixi sorry! Ixi Sorry!" the house elf scampered to her tempt. Master's side in distress.

"It's not your fault, Ixi. Somebody interrupted me." Jamie gazed at the direction of the voice and noticed Draco was there. "What did you want, Mr. Malfoy?" she asks in annoyance.

"We're going to Diagon Alley right after breakfast, which is in about a few minutes. I hope you bathed."

"Didn't even break a sweat, and you need to apologize," Jamie said as she picked up her rigid stick and shrunk it down to size.

"Malfoys do not apologize," Draco smirked.

"You're going to be so surprised with my powers before I leave for America this summer," Jamie patted the blonde on his shoulder.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Come on Ixi, let's have breakfast."

The morning of the Diagon Alley trip has finally come. The sound of birds chirping, the gnomes running back into the Weasley's backyard, the smell of the morning dew hitting the grass….

"GINNY WEASLEY! COME BACK SO I CAN KILL YOU!"

…the sound of Ron screaming bloody murder?

Mrs. Weasley was finally finishing breakfast when she hears crashed and loud footsteps coming upstairs. When she was about to call the 5 teenagers down, 3 out of 5 (Harry, Hermione, and Coby) came down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Morning Mrs. Weasley," the three said in their own different way as they sat down to grab a bite to eat.

"What is going on up there?" Mrs. Weasley questioned.

"You remember when Ginny kept badgering everybody about waking up on time so we can go to Diagon Alley today?" Coby asked. Molly nodded.

"Well, Ron didn't wake up on time so Ginny splashed him a bucket of ice water," Harry finished the explanation.

"Good morning everyone," Ginny ran down the stairs to the kitchen fully dressed with a pink shirt and jeans. "Why isn't anybody dressed! I want all three of you to get dressed this minute!" She sharply pointed her fingers to the stairs with a glare on her freckled face.

"I'm going to eat while I'm going upstairs to change. You guys coming?" Coby hastily grabbed a plate of eggs, biscuit, sausages and jelly and rushed up the stairs.

"I'm coming," Hermione followed Coby's breakfast plan and ran up the stairs as well.

"Yes, mother. I'll be ready in 5 minutes, tops," Harry followed as well.

"Ginny, why did you dump water on Ron's head?" Molly demanded.

"Mom, I warned everybody to wake up on time or else I'd drop something on their heads," Ginny whined like a 5-year-old.

"Whatever your rush is, eat your breakfast and wait _patiently_ for the others to come down," Mrs. Weasley eyed her only daughter as she floated a plate in front of Ginny.

"They should hurry up," Ginny place eggs and jellied toast on her plate and started eating.

Diagon Alley was, as always, busted with witches and wizards of all sizes rushing in and out of shops trying to do last minute shopping for their children's days for school. Draco and Jamie pushed through the crowds as they exited the bookshop with piles of books in their hands.

"Whomever this DADA teacher needs to get hexed," Jamie complained as they both shrunk their books to fit inside their pockets and continued through the Diagon Alley. As they continued their travels, Jamie kept turning around every two minutes in great suspicion.

"What is it, Sprits?" Draco asked annoyed of her antics.

"Is it me, or is that redhead guy staring at me and turning away?" she asks. Draco turned to her direction and notice two redheads, a bushy hair girl, a black-haired dude, and a muscular guy near the Pet shop through the crowd.

_Ginny, _Draco thought. "That's just the Weasels, Potter, Granger, and I have-no-clue."

"Hey, that's the family Coby's suppose to stay with this summer, the Weasleys. Let me introduce you to him," Jamie attempt to drag Draco over there but Draco freed himself from the grasp.

"I don't talk with the Dream Team. You can reunite with your brother and I'll meet up with you around lunch," Draco compromised.

"Alright. Later," Jamie pushed through the crowds once more to reach her brother.

"Oh hell, she's coming over," Ron poked at his best friend's head.

"Who? The girl you've been staring at?" Harry swatted Ron's jabbing finger away from his forehead.

"What girl?" Coby asks. They looked into the direction of Ron's eyes and noticed a girl with a black skullcap on her head coming this way. "That's Jamie!" Jamie and Coby hugged and talk for a minute and Coby introduced everyone to her.

"Where's the Malfoy kid you's watching?"

"He went off somewhere. You can meet him at lunch."

"That reminds me," Ginny thought of a quick lie to leave and see Draco, "I promised a friend of mine that I'd help her with her shopping. That's why I rushed you guys, didn't want her to get lost. See you at lunch." With that, Ginny rushed through the crowd and disappeared.

"We should start our shopping as well," Harry said. "Let's go find some dress robes, Hermione."

"Oh, I promised Jacob that I would show him this great I was telling him about at the bookshop today," Hermione grabbed Jacob's hand.

"You guys wanna come with us?" Coby asks politely.

"We'll see you later," Harry grinded his teeth through his answer.

"I'll stay with these two," Jamie told her brother.

"Narg…" Ron managed to speak out.

"Ron right?" Jamie whispered to Harry.

"Yep. I think he likes you or something," Harry whispered back.

"M'Kay…" Jamie slowly nodded her head. She turned to the pink-eared Weasley and smiled. "You're… coming… with… us…?"

"I said he likes you not slow," Harry yelled/whispered.

"Sorry," Jamie said in embarrassment.

"See you guys at lunch," Hermione gripped onto Coby's arm and they left the three to shop by themselves.

"Buye…" Harry said with his teeth tightly closed together. Harry stomped in the other direction, forgetting about Ron and Jamie.

"Wait up!" Jamie caught up to Harry. She then realized that they left Ron blocking the entrance to the pet shop so she went back to retrieve him. "Sorry again." She grabbed Ron's hand, which made him turn a nice shade of red, and attempted to catch up with Harry again. "What's wrong? Why so grunty all of a sudden?"

"Tell me, is Coby always flirty with girls?" Harry said with small rage.

"Flirty? How is he 'flirty'?"

"Did you NOT see how he was hitting on Hermione!"

"You're angry because Coby's being nice to Hermione? Is she his girlfriend or something, Ron?" Jamie turned her attention to Ron.

"Sure, whatever you want," Ron finally spoke quickly.

"M'Kay… So you're jealous that Coby's hanging about your girlfriend?"

"She's not my girlfriend," Harry's cheeks turned red.

"So you're just jealous. It's all right. Hormones do that to growing boys. Just think of something else."

"Well, there was a time at a Muggle school I got free lunch and the cool kids beat me up… Now I wanna hex those guys."

"_And the rich kids has convertibles and we had to ride the bus._" Jamie started to sing.

"What?"

"_Like the time we made the baseball team but they still laughed at us._

_Like the time that girl broke up with me cuz I wasn't cool enough._"

"She sings, too. Just like our exchange student Jacob," Ron replied stupidly.

"_Little things, little things They always hang around!_

_Little things, little things…"_

"Okay Jamie." Harry shook Jamie.

"Sorry. If anything that has the slighted piece of a lyric of a song, I just lose it."

"M'Kay…"

Else where in Diagon Alley, Draco and Ginny walked about the alley hand-in-hand enjoying their company. Luckily, no one from Hogwarts saw them together or else they would have been very suspicious and ran off to tell a Weasley brother.

"I'm glad we're able to spend some time together during the summer. Even though it's only for a couple of hours," Ginny rested her head on Draco's shoulder.

"Me too. It also get a chance to get away from Jamie for a few hours," Draco smirked and gave Ginny a kiss on her forehead.

"She seems like a nice person, Draco. You should have seen Ron's blushing face.

'Maybe this can work out,' Draco thought to himself. His scheming shortly stopped when he heard the cry of an animal close by. A small light brown puppy with a bleached spot on its back and long floppy ear ran around in circles, trying to get away from two small boy hexing it with magic.

"Burn puppy burn!" one of the boys said excitedly throwing another spell at the dog.

"Hey, leave that dog alone," Ginny rushed over to the puppy's aid. "What's it done to you?"

"It's just a mutt, like anyone would miss it," the other boy said, continuing to hex the puppy.

"What the bloody hell are you gits doing to my dog!" Draco pushed the two boys away from the puppy and picked it up.

"D-Draco Malfoy? That's your dog?" one stammered at Draco's presence. Draco scooped the dog up in his arm and glared at the young boys.

"I lose something for ten seconds and you idiots come around and hurt him."

"We're sorry. We're sorry!"

"Get out of here. And you better pray you don't get sorted into Slytherin." Draco gave them another trademark glare before the two ran off in fear.

"I never knew you liked animals," Ginny giggled to herself as she took the dog from Draco's grip and started petting it.

"I don't like animals. Nothing should be treated like that." Draco said with pure hatred. "You can keep him if you can."

"My mom wouldn't let us keep a dog or cat. Besides, Hermione's cat Crookshanks wouldn't enjoy it either," Ginny said with disappointment. "Why won't you keep it?" She handed the puppy to Draco once more. The animal looked at Draco and wagged its tail.

"I don't know how to keep dogs. My house elves take care of my owls. Besides-" Draco was cut off by the puppy licking his nose. "I'll figure something out." Draco gave in and stuffed the dog into his coat pocket. Ginny smile and gripped onto Draco's arm once more and continued that little shopping.

Evening struck when Draco and Jamie made it back to the Malfoy Manor with their school list completed. They sat down to dinner with Nacrissa and told about their day.

"Jamie, why did you bring your owl to the table, dear?" Nacrissa looked at the duo-gray owl on top of Jamie's head.

"Oh, I dunno…" Jamie looked up and saw the owl leaning like a vulture. "Ixi, would you mind…"

"Certainly Master Sprits," Ixi snapped her fingers and the owl was transferred to the Owl Barn.

"Oh, before I forget," Draco reached into his pocket, pulled out the puppy from earlier, and tossed it across the table to Jamie like a ball. Jamie fortunately caught him. "You can have him."

"I can call you Benji after my second favorite rocker twin," Jamie petted the Benji with great delight. "Where did you find him and why the heck did you just toss him to me?"

"He followed me when I was doing my errands," Draco lied.

"Can Benji stay here, Mrs. Malfoy?"

"How can I turn down such a cute face? Of course," Nacrissa picked up the puppy and placed him in her lap. Benji just arfed and lay peacefully in her lap.

Okay, whatcha think? Please review.

Song of the Chapter- "Little Things" By Good Charlotte


	4. Pansy's A Bitch

Alrighty. I was sucked into anime again and almost forgot about Harry Potter . Shame on me:slaps hand: Ow… Let's get started

Disclaimer: Do you see me in England? Do you see me with 2 children? Do I have blond hair? Did I write Harry Potter? Am I richer than the queen? NOO!

Chapter 4- Pansy's a Bitch Song

The sun barely peaked over the Malfoy Manor on September 1st. Draco was awake hours before the sunlight, packing his things for his 6th year at Hogwarts. As he finished placing clothes in the trunk and loading personal belongings in another bag, he spotted a picture of Ginny and him laughing, holding hands, and Draco stole a kiss on Ginny's check, causing her to blush. He smiled and placed the picture into the bag.

As son as he finished packing, he attempted to close his over-stuffed chest. As he struggled with the chest, a dog the size of a mini-van and the weight of a baby elephant literally ran through Draco's door (like a ghost). It jumped to Draco and licked his whole face with one swipe.

"What have we've been feeding you, Benji?" Draco asks as he scratched behind Benji's ears.

"Actually, those kids who you claimed was hexing him must have hit him with a growth charm," Jamie surprised Draco as she walked through the wall like Benji did. "Benji also have other charms on him as well. That's as big as he's gonna get."

"Thank God," Draco murmured. "Come on my trunk, boy." Benji obeyed and sat on Draco's large trunk, which Draco snapped shut. "And don't ever walk through my room without my permission ever again, Sprits."

"Well, soorrrrry. Your mom just told me to tell you to tell me that you told me to tell you that it was time to eat breakfast and to tell you to tell me that you told me to tell you that we're heading to Hogwarts afterwards because that's what she told me to tell you to tell me," Jamie explained in the most confusing way possible.

Draco took a minute to comprehend what the girl just said and replied, "Whatever, Sprits, whatever."

When the sun hit the Burrow, everyone was already running through the house getting prepared to head to Hogwarts.

"Come on, Gin! You're not the only one that needs the bathroom!"

"I'll be out in the minute!"

"Where's my got durn (Southern slang ) comb?"

"Coby, you're bald! You don't have a comb!"

"Well, it's the principle of it all!"

"Come and get your breakfast before we go!" Mrs. Weasley called from the bottom of the stairs. Soon, five teenagers ran down the stairs and past the plump woman to the kitchen table. As she made it to the kitchen, Ron and Coby has already finished their plates and they rushed back out of the kitchen to finish packing. "Why are they so rushy this morning?" Mrs. Weasley questions the remaining 3.

"They said they had to talk about something," Ginny answered, putting more eggs in her mouth.

"About what?"

"Well, Ron blurted out that he liked this girl from Diagon Alley," Hermione added on, "and that girl was Coby's younger sister."

"So, Coby nearly choked on his biscuit and he and Ron went upstairs," Harry finished the story to Mrs. Weasley.

Upstairs in Ron's room, Coby was leaning on the door with his arms crossed and Ron was sitting on his bed.

"You like me sister, huh?" Coby broke the silence. Ron nodded. "Why do you like her?"

"I didn't really mean to tell you like that…" Ron hung his head. "When we hung out that day, I got to know her because Harry kept asking the questions. She talked to me, but I kind of…"

"Lost of words?" Coby finished his sentence. Coby got off the wall and walked in front of the redhead. "I know you're a nice guy and all, Ron, but Jamie is my sister. The last boyfriend broke it off with her by cheating on her. She was crushed. And you know what I did?" the bald teen asked in a somewhat dark tone.

"Um… beat him up?" Ron answered questioningly.

"I broke his legs, gave him a concussion and a coma. But that was before I became a monk for a few years. Don't get me wrong though, I still am a monk now. You can ask her out and whatnot, but just remember this one thing: if you hurt her in any way, you won't have legs to walk on, teeth to chew food with, and blood in your veins. Kapeesch?"

"Right," Ron squeaked out. "You really are protective of her, huh?"

"Let's just say, I'm the bodyguard of a bodyguard. Good luck, hope she likes you," Coby left his room to continue his packing.

At the Hogwarts express, Draco and Jamie were pulling their carts though 9 ¾ gate. Mrs. Malfoy walked through the gate along with Benji behind her. As Benji loaded their trunks, and others, into the train, Nacrissa hugged both the teens.

"Both of you be careful, all right," she said.

"Yes ma'am," they both replied monotonely. As the two began to load the train, a pug-faced girl ran towards Draco and glomped him.

"Drakey! I've missed you all summer!" the girl said all lovingly.

"Get her off me, Sprits!" Obeying, Jamie pried the girl from Draco's neck and semi-pushed her away. "What is the bloody hell is wrong with your Parkinson? You trying to get me rabies or something!" Pansy Parkinson sneered at the girl who pushed away from her man.

"Who's the scrawny chick anyways?" Pansy grabbed her skullcap-hat and dragged it down to her face.

"This is Jamie Sprits, my exchange student," Draco replied. She then grabbed onto Jamie's sleeve and yanked her onto the train. They traveled down the narrow hallway trying to find an empty compartment. As soon as they sat in an empty one, Jamie readjusted her hat and asks.

"Who was that?" Jamie took off her hat and smacked it against her knee in an attempt to cleanse it.

"Pansy Parkinson. She's been stalking me since year 1. If you can make sure she won't disturb me this trip, I'd give you anything…"

"Pansy's a bitch," Jamie slouched in her seat. "Hey, Pansy's a bitch!" Soon, she pulled out a parchment and began writing something down.

"Whatever, kid," Draco sighed, as he stretched against his side of the compartment. Not long, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle stumbled through the door and dropped down in an empty space, causing Jamie to bounce in the air.

"Hey, Malfoy," Crabbe greeted.

"_Pansy's a bitch,_

_She's a big fat bitch,_

_She's the biggest bitch_

_In the whole wide world_," Jamie said, and continued writing. Goyle, acting curious, snatched the paper from her and attempted to read.

"Who's this, Malfoy?" Crabbe stared at the girl. "New punching bag or something?"

"She's with us. Touch her and you'll get your arse kicked," Draco shuddered at the thought of the fight he had against Jamie when they first met. "Jamie, Crabbe and Goyle. Crabbe and Goyle, Jamie."

"Hey," his two henchmen greeted.

"Vice versa," Jamie replied, concentrating on her paper that she snatched back. "GENUIS! PURE GENUIS!"

"What's she's doing?" Goyle questions Malfoy.

"I stopped concerning her actions days ago," Draco sighed as they starting a conversation about Quidditch.

Ten minutes left until the Hogwarts Express rolled off, Mrs. Weasley was hugging the five teens boarding the train.

"Owl me if there are any troubles," Mrs. Weasley reminded. As they began to get on the train, a large dog towered Mrs. Weasley sitting down. "Oh my word!" She shrieked throwing her hands in the air.

"This must be Benji…" Ginny wondered as she went up the dog and touched his muzzle. Benji licked her face. "Ew… it is Benji."

"I'm terribly sorry, Mrs. Weasley," Nacrissa went over to claim Benji. "He's completely harmless (A/N: That what I said about my last dog… a man almost lost his bloody leg… )

"So, Jamie must already be here," Coby said, as they waved goodbye and entered the Hogwarts Express.

"I FINISHED!" Jamie exclaimed as she threw the paper triumphly at Draco. But since it's paper, it flew back to Jamie and landed on the seat. "Dang…"

"Drakey!" Pansy's screeching voice was heard all over. She jumped the young Malfoy and attempted to cuddle with him.

"Just in time, Pansy!" Jamie yanked the girl off the blonde. "I made a song about you." She handed the paper to the girl, who continued to get past her.

"I'm not a bitch!" Pansy's pale face turned a ark red in a matter of seconds. "I'll show you!" She tore the paper into the pieces and pushed Jamie to the door. Keeping her cool, Jamie smirked and turned to the people passing by the compartment.

"Hello students! For your entertainment, I will sing 'Pansy's a Bitch' in C minor," Jamie announced to the world.

"I am not a bitch! Don't you dare sing that song!" Pansy growled pointing her finger at the American.

"_Ooohhh…_

_Pansy's a bitch, she's a big fat bitch_

_She's the biggest bitch in the whole wide world_

_She's a stupid bitch, if there ever was a bitch_

_She's a bitch to all the boys and girls,_" Jamie sang. People gathered the closest they could to the singing girl.

"Shut up!" Pansy turned a nice shade of purple. As the laughter and the embarrassment grew, she pushed past the crowd and left Jamie continuing to sing.

"_Monday's she's a bitch, Tuesday's she's a bitch_

_Wednesday thru Saturday's she's a bitch_

_Then on Sunday, just to be different,_

_She's a super king kamehameha biotch!_" Soon, students of different houses were clapping to the beat of her song.

"Jamie!" Coby called as he passed through the crowd. "Hey, have you seen a girl, aye high with a skull cap and possible wearing boy clothes?" He asks a random kid, Dean Thomas.

"Yeah, she's the girl that's dissing Parkinson badly!" Dean responded pointing into the center.

"_Have you ever met my friend Malfoy's friend,  
_

_She's the biggest bitch in the whole wide world,  
_

_She's a mean old bitch, she has stupid hair,  
_

_She's a bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch  
_

_Bitch, bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch  
_

_She's a stupid bitch, Pansy's a bitch,  
_

_And she's such a dirty bitch._

_Pansy is a biiiioooottttch!_" Jamie finished the song and felt a tap on her shoulder. Her smile turned to see Coby towering over her small size. "Oh fuck…"

"You're coming with me," Coby grabbed her arm. He dispersed the crowd telling them to go back to their compartments and he dragged Jamie to a compartment with the Trio. "Where did Gin go?"

"She said she was gonna hang out with her friends," Hermione answered.

"That was a damn good song, Jamie," Harry patted Jamie on her back. "She's been a real pain to everyone, and finally someone stops her."

"Thanks…" Jamie mumbled, gesturing for Harry not to talk about it because of Coby's disappointed expression. She mouthed out the words 'I'm screwed'. Harry understood and remained silent.

Back with Draco, Crabbe and Goyle said they're going to harass some 1st years and they'd be back in a while. Draco smirked at that he could finally be alone with Ginny on the train. Soon, there a small tap on the door and Ginny slid through quietly.

"Hey Gin," Draco greeted his girlfriend. Ginny smiled and went over to him and sat in his lap.

"Hey Draco," Ginny kissed him lightly on the lips. "I met your dog today. He's so sweet."

"It's actually Jamie's responsibility, but he's sorta mine."

"That was sweet of you to save him, though." Soon, the couple began to snog each other to death.

About half an hour later, Jamie slowly dragged herself back to her own compartment mumbling to herself about what Coby told her about saying mean things.

"Can you believe that!" Jamie said as she opened the door, without looking at the couple snogging each other. "Coby chewed me out the whol-y shit! That's who you're dating!" Before Jamie can say another word, Draco and Ginny covered her mouth and threw back into the other seat. "This is who you've been secretly going out with? Ginny Weasley! The _only_ Weasley daughter? Ron's little sister!"

"And if you're thinking it's all out of revenge, no it's not!" Draco said. "We _really_ like each other, Jamie. Please don't tell anyone about our relationship yet."

"Why not?" Jamie questioned to such a ridiculous request.

"Because our families hate each other," Ginny answered. "What would Ron say if he found out that I was dating a Malfoy?"

"Besides, what would the whole school say if a Gryffindor and a Slytherin are dating! We're supposed to be rivals. We don't respect one another." Draco finished.

"Oh, I understand. It's like some Romeo and Juliet nonsense. That shit's spreading everywhere I go," Jamie sighed as she got up. "I'll leave you two alone." With that, she left the two alone and went to find Coby once more.

At the ceremony, 1st years had finally finished its long Sorting Hat ceremony, and Professor Dumbledore stood up to make his announcements.

"…and finally, I would like to introduce our exchange students, Jeannette and Jacob Sprits from America," Dumbledore introduced the two standing in the corner. "They will now to Sorted, in case they might want to come back next year." The Headmaster's twinkled at the two, gesturing for Coby to come sit in the chair.

"They're both going to make Gryffindor," Ron grinned as he stared at Jamie as she waited her turn.

"Jamie's real name is Jeannette?" Hermione thought out loud. "How come she or Coby never told us?"

"She's probably embarrassed," Draco butted in from the Slytherin table. "Maybe you should get a nickname Hermo-ninny." The Slytherins surrounding Malfoy snickered at Hermione before returning their attention back to the Sorting Hat.

"Hm… where to place you?" the Sorting Hat questioned. "You seem to have more brains than brawns… so you'll be placed in RAVENCLAW!" The Ravenclaw table roared with cheering and clapping because they got the foreign kid. They greeted Coby with open arms as he sat down between Cho Chang and Jeremy Swann.

"Jeannette," Dumbledore called Jamie to sit in the chair.

"Jamie will make Gryffindor," Ron said with hope in his voice. 'Please, please, please!'

"Hm… very odd child you are… You're trustworthy and sweet, but cunning as a snake. SLYTHERIN!"

"WHAT!" Ron's voice echoed throughout the Great Hall.

Hn… a Slytherin I picked… oh well get over it Please review!


	5. Not Being SlytherinLike and Letters

All right… I wrote chapter 5 whilst I was in probation, stuck in a middle of a few hurricanes, and being grounded from the Internet. Alrighty now… let's get started

Chapter 5- Not being very Slytherin-Like and Midnight letters

"A Slytherin! A bloody Slytherin! How the bloody hell did she becomes a bloody Slytherin!" Ron continued to pace around the Boys' Dorm as they prepared to go to bed.

"You haven't known Jamie that long, Ron," Harry said as he prepared for bed. "There might be something about her that gave her that Slytherin quality."

"Maybe she killed someone… people from the states, wizards and Muggles alike, tend to do stuff like that," Seamus suggested.

"But what am I gonna do now?" Ron lay on his bed. "Since I can't tell her during class, and she's not a Gryffindor. How can I tell her?"

"What about Pig?" Neville suggested. "He can fit through those small holes in the dungeons to reach the Slytherin's common room, can he?" Ron then faced his attention towards the annoying little bird flying up and down in his cage.

"It might work, if Pig didn't make as much noise, broke things every time he flew, knew his way through the bloody castle…" Ron was going to continue for Harry interrupted his friend.

"Who knows unless you give him a chance."

"Alright. But if this bird gives this note to the wrong person," Ron began pointing his finger threatingly at his roommates, "one of you is going to pay big." Ron took out a piece of parchment and a quill and began to write on it quickly. The grabbed his tiny owl out his cage and quickly wrapped the letter around his leg.

"Take it to Jamie Sprits in the Slytherin domain," Ron said it slowly enough for Pig to understand. "This is very important. Don't. Screw. Up." The owl nodded his head as if he understood his owner and flew straight out through the crack in the door.

Pig flew down the stairs and out an open window of the Gryffindor tower. He flapped furiously through the wind and around the castle until he saw a large crack at the ground of the castle's moat. (Geez, there are a lot of cracks in the castle… must be very old…) Pig's excitement grew bigger as he continued through the crack and was in the dungeon. The tiny owl got lost in the maze-of-a-dungeon for at least ten minutes until he stumbled upon Malfoy and his large lackeys trailing close behind him. Silently as he could, Pig decided to follow the three so he could figure out how to get to the Slytherin common room.

"Crabbe, Goyle, go back to the common room and… just do something else," Draco demanded. "I need some alone time for a while."

"Alright," Goyle answered.

"See you in the morning then," Crabbe grunted as they turned around and went to the left of the nearest hallway. Pig tweeted happily, but silently, and followed Draco's goonies. He kept on their trail until the two stopped in front of a large statue.

"Snake's Skin," Crabbe and Goyle said together. The statue began to move revealing a large door. Pig tweeted loudly and flew past the large dobes.

"Hey!" Crabbe yelled as he and Goyle began to chase after the bird down towards the Slytherin common room. "That's the Weasley's bird!" Pig began to flap his wings faster as he flew through the large green and silver room. Other Slytherins watched in amusement as Crabbe and Goyle attempted to catch the bird. Others ignored the situation and continued to do whatever they were doing.

…Among those others were Jamie.

Pig spotted the American learning how to play Wizard's chess with 6th year Blaise. Jamie stared at the broad while Blaise was boredly watching Crabbe and Goyle catch Pig.

"I've only played Muggle chess in Alabama. So if they end up on the same square, the stronger one would break the weaker one into the pieces?" Jamie questions.

"Yep," Blaise answers, watching Pig dodge Crabbe's grubby hands. Jamie's eyes narrowed at the black-haired teen, she leaned forward and asks,

"How do they get back together to play another game then, huh?" Before was question could be answered, Pig spotted Jamie and flew straight into her black skullcap. Then, Crabbe and Goyle jumped to catch the bird, only to land the little girl. They tried to snatch the cap off of Jamie's head, but she maintained her hat on and pulled herself out of the dog pile. She rose back on her other two feet and took the hat off and held it like a bag.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Jamie's voice echoed throughout the common room. Everyone and everything fell silent and turned their attention towards her. Pig finally fought his way out of the wool bag and sat on top of Jamie's head. "You guys almost killed me, for _this_!" Jamie pointed at Pig, who tweeted happily.

"That's a Gryffindor owl! It doesn't even belong here!" Goyle pointed his large finger at Pig. Most Slytherins gasped in shock. "To make it even worse, it's Weasley's bird!" They gasped even louder.

"Oh right… the house rivalry thing…" Jamie scratched her head. Pig shook the piece of parchment attached to his leg and began to fly out of the Slytherin's domain, which Crabbe and Goyle left open. Jamie unrolled the letter and read it quickly. She looked up and noticed that everyone was staring at her.

"Well?" a random 5th year Slytherin asks.

"It's from my brother," Jamie told her audience. "And everything else is non of your business." Jamie left the common room and went straight to where she was sleeping.

Pansy Parkinson decided to follow her to her room, which was in the same one. She walked in and noticed Jamie has already changed into her pajamas and jumping into the bed, still reading the letter attentively.

"So," Pansy began to strike up a conversation, "that song on the train. I have to admit that it was quite funny."

"Uh huh…" Jamie replied not really paying attention.

"It's all under the bridge now. Let's just become friends," Pansy continued as she prepared for bed.

"Uh huh…"

"Are you even paying attention to me!" Jamie looked up from her letter.

"Oh, I didn't know you were in here." Pansy just huffed at her and jumped in bed.

3856328590596

The morning of the first day of classes, Ginny walked with her brother, Harry, and Hermione towards the Great Hall for breakfast. They met up with Coby and they went to their House tables. Ginny wasn't listening to the trio's conversation; she was looking for a certain blonde Slytherin to enter for breakfast. As if in cue, Draco, Jamie, and his goons, Crabbe and Goyle walked in and sat with the rest of the Slytherins. Draco noticed the redhead and flashed a quick smile before sitting down.

"Ginny!" Ron called her name for the fifth time. "Are you even hearing me?"

"What did you say?" Ginny asks, now paying attention.

"I asked you what classes you have today." Ginny looked at her brother questioningly. She didn't even notice that her class schedule is sitting on top of her biscuits and eggs. She grinned sheepishly and unfolded her letter.

"I have Potions with Ravenclaw, Herbology with Slytherin, and Charms with Ravenclaw again."

"You know, I'm actually glad for once that we have six classes with Slytherin this week," Ron commented. "Because now, there's a Slytherin we all can finally bare to stay in class with."

"I don't mean to be rude, Ron," Hermione replied, "but what makes you so sure that Jamie is going to like you? When we met up with her in Diagon Alley that day, she barely uttered a word to her."

"That's kind of true, mate," Harry agreed with Hermione.

"I know, I know. But think about this: if Slytherin's in all these classes this year, I'll have plenty of chances to ask her to the Yule Ball this year." Ron took a huge bite out of his biscuit. "Besides Hermione, who are YOU going to ask out huh? Coby perhaps?"

Hermione blushed at the mention of Coby.

"Well… um… if he asks first… I mean… well…" Hermione stuttered. This conversation was making Harry's face turn red with rage. Soon enough, Pig flew around the Great Hall and landed in front of Ginny. He dropped a small piece of parchment from his mouth and flew towards Ron.

"She wrote back!" He detached the other letter from his owl's leg and began to unroll it. He began reading silently.

"Who wrote back?" Hermione asks.

"He decided to write to Jamie last night," Neville answered. Hermione just rolled her eyes.

"Who wrote to you, Gin?" Harry asks the redhead sitting across from him.

"Nobody you'd know," Ginny replied as she quickly placed the note in her pocket.

Meanwhile at the Slytherin's table, Draco and Pansy, whom was 4 people down from the blonde, were glaring down Jamie, whom was sitting on the other side of the table with Crabbe and Goyle eating and reading her schedule.

"Would you guys _please_ stop staring at me before someone gets kicked?" Jamie requests boredly as she gulped down her pumpkin juice. She decided to look up at the two and saw that they were angry. "What'd I do?"

"You know bloody damn well you know what you did," Draco said as calm as possible. "Tell me what everything you did up to this point."

"Hn… from all I remember… I learned how to talk before I walked…"

"Since you woke up this morning," he said impatiently.

"Well… I woke up… put on this uniform… did my hair… walked out of the dungeons… said 'Wazzup' to a dude in Hufflepuff I presume… that's the house with the yellow, yes?"

"That's it! That's it right there! You greeted a Hufflepuff!"

"That's very Un-Slytherin-like," Goyle added with a mouthful of toast and eggs.

"…I wasn't supposed to do that…?"

"No! You're a Slytherin! Slytherins do not associate with anyone but Slytherin."

"So I can't talk to Coby or anyone but you three goobers!"

"Just… do in secret or something," Draco whispered quietly. Jamie gave him an odd expression before giving him a slight nod. "Well, since I'm the captain of the Slytherin team this year," Draco decided to change the subject," all I need to find are two Chasers and a Keeper."

"You're gonna try out, Jamie?" Crabbe gazes at the black-haired girl.

"H to da Hell no!" Jamie said. "I can't play Quidditch. I tried out for every place on the team except for Keeper." Jamie took a sip of her pumpkin juice. "Besides, I might not have time to tryout." A few people down the table, Pansy was glaring at Jamie with pure hate.

"Who does she think is?" Pansy growled under her breath.

"Who?" Millicent asks while eating her breakfast. "You mean Jamie?"

"This'll shut her American mouth…" Pansy picked up the largest apple near her and chunked it at the American-born student. Jamie wasn't looking at the object coming towards her head at such speed, but she caught the apple with ease. She looked in the direction of where the apple came from and glared down the table.

"Who the hell threw this!" Jamie demanded. First-years were startled at the exclamation while the older students placed their heads down. "To whomever threw this, YOU COULD HAVE POKED AN EYE OUT!" She sat back down in her seat and noticed that Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle were staring at her in amazement. "Will you please stop staring…"

"Quidditch pitch," Draco said, "Friday at sunset."

373743756764657633948593

Hn… took me a while… and barely made 6 pages… well.. I hope you guys will review… or at least read til the end


	6. The Heck

Okay you guys LISTEN UP! Well… as of tomorrow, I'm going back to school. Yes I know, it's still summer and I haven't been updating as fast as I promised. I start work at Mickey D's Friday, and I have school to do so I won't be _online _for a couple of… months. I'm in the 11 grade! What da heck did you expect! I gotta start preparing for college and all that crap. Okay so this is what I'm going to do with all of my stories…

To those reading **_That's Adult Life_**- I'm gonna try my best to finish that. It only has a few more chapters (3 or 4 to be exact) to go before its over with. I have ideas but I dunno where to place them

To those reading **_Sounds Like a Musical_**- As I said, I have ideas, I dunno how to put them in words. It has a way to go before that's finished. So I'm trying okays.

To those reading **_Itachi's Side of the Story_**- Only about a few more chapters to go, maybe 1 or 2. Geez… I have so many stories to update that I'm getting all da ideas screwed around with -.- Patience people.

To those reading **_The Blind Tailed Beast_**- I've been writing the next chapter down in a notebook and all I gotta do is type it down on my free time. But it's going along great!

To those reading **_Flusious_**- I gotta finish this story… I'm running outta things to do with them so… it'll have only 1 or 2 chapters left. But hey, if you're all good you might get a sequel!

To those reading **_The Love For One Man_**- Guess what you guys, since you've been voting all this time, I'm gonna to give you all ALTERNATE ENDINGS! (gets hit by a potato) OW! All right! Give me a break, I'm working at McDonalds! NO DISCOUNTS FOR YOU YOU PERSON WHO THREW THE POTATO!

To those reading **_The Clow Card Thief_**- Okay so I haven't been paying that much attention towards this story… (gets hit by a shoe) OW! I'll finish it! I'll finish it!

To those reading **_Assassinating The One You Love_**- Only 3 or 4 chapters to go. I'm just leaving you guys in that cliff ain't I? (gets hit by a toy truck) OWW! X.O My eye! What's with you guys and the author abuse, eh! I'll finish it! I'm just stuck at something, so calm the heck down!

So that's about it. I'll write the chapters down on paper and then find a computer (if my mom doesn't catch me) and try to get it online. So have a great rest of the summer and a somewhat less painful school year.

Later Monthz

Lil Bre


End file.
